The Light in Your Heart
by blackroseluvr
Summary: Lucy wrote a poem for her novel, which, as promised, Levy is reading. But what happens when it's leaked out that its a poem of her feelings towards a certain idiot? It's just another typical day at the Fairy Tail guild. Might add another chapter if enough reviews ;3


**Yo! It's Black, I'm not dead, just taking a break for state testing. God, it has been brutal. Anyways, i've become a hardcore FT fan and this would not get out of myu head at all. I'm supried since I'm more of a Loke and Lucy fangirl, but Natsu is cute too, just like gray. Damn, most FT guys are cute. Anyways, i shall continue with TLADP when I have more time so please be patient and enjoy this! Thank you!**

* * *

**_I looked up at the night sky wondering,_**

**_What is that thing you have been pondering?_**

**_My heart aches when I think I might lose you,_**

**_But you probably don't have a clue._**

**_When I'm in need of rescue,_**

**_You're always there, as if on cue._**

**_I trust you with my life,_**

**_My wish is to someday be your wife._**

**_Many things might happen from now 'til then,_**

**_So until I can say these words again,_**

**_For real this time,_**

**_I hope you'll stay by my side._**

"Levy looked away from the page she was reading as tears filled her eyes. "Lu-chan, this is amazing! My heart aches as if I were the main character looking out to the one she love. How did you come up with this?" The blue-haired mage asked her blond celestial mage friend. They sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild as the other mages went on with their daily lives.

"Actually, those are my feelings towards someone right now," Lucy said with a smile. She held a light blush to her cheeks as she looked down at her hands nervously. Levy's eyes glazed over as she hugged her friend.

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell the guy you like someday!" Levy cried as Lucy tried to shush her friend.

"Levy- Shhhh!" She tried to cover her friends mouth but it was too late.

"Lucy like a guy?" Gray asked as he turned to the girls.

"What?!" Natsu cried in shock as he stopped eating.

"Is that true?" cried all of the male mages as Lucy sank into her chair.

"N-No way! What gives you that idea?" she cried as Levy escaped from her hold when the blond shook her hands in denial.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan! I didn't mean to yell out that you liked someone," she said as she looked down in shame.

"Lucy likes a guy?" Erza said as she burst through the guild doors.

"E-Erza!" Lucy cried as she hid the poem she had written for her story in her pocket. "W-Welcome back!" She said through a smile that seemed like a mask to her terror. Erza shot Lucy a glare as she calmly walked over to the blond. "I demand to know who it is."

"Yeah, I wanna meet the bastard who dares to steal our Luce," Natsu said as he jumped onto the table. "Alright, it's decided, I'm going to meet him! Woo-ho! I'm all fired up!" he cried as he received a blow to the head by Gray's hand. "You bastard! Are you trying to start somethin'" Natsue cried as he slammed his forehead into Gray's.

"As if you could finish it," Gray said as he punched Natsu.

"O-Oi, guys!" Lucy said as she suddenly perceived Erza's glare.

"Lucy," Erza said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lucy cried as she stood up straight and shook furiously from fear.

"May I know who this man is?" Erza gave Lucy a kind and gentle smile, but Lucy knew it was scarier than her glare. There was no escaping it. Lucy nodded and asked Erza to lend her her ear. As Lucy told the redhead about who it was, Erza blushed furiously and everything within the room seemed to stop.

_S-She's blushing!_ thought all of the male mages as they watched Erza's reaction.

"Lucy are you sure?" Erza asked as she turned to Gray and Natsu. The two guys froze as they looked at the girls in both fear and confusion. Fear was on behalf of the stare Erza was giving them, and confusion because if erza was looking at them, then it had to be one of them, right? Erza shook her head as her face turned back to normal. "You!" she cried as she pointed at both of the boys."

"E-Erza?!" Lucy cried as she realized what her friend was doing.

"If you make Lucy cry, then you will pay severely for your actions. And I assume you want kids, right?" Erza asked as both of the boys gulped. "**Right**?" Erza asked again as both of the boys nodded furiously. "Good. Now as for you Lucy. He's an idiot so I doubt he'll figure it out any time soon. I wish you luck," she said as she turned towards the pool.

"Erza," Lucy said through teary eyes from both admiration and fear. Suddenly, Lucy could feel daggers being thrown at her. She turned around slowly as she immediately guessed who it was coming from. "J-Juvia!" Lucy said with a warm smile as she tried to ignore the obvious dark aura looming over the water mage.

"I will not Lose Gray-sama to the like of you, Lucy-san!" Juvia said as she marched over to the celestial mage.

"I-It's not like that!" Lucy cried as she blushed furiously.

"Then what is it like?" Juvia asked as she glared at her 'love rival'.

"I-It's not-" Lucy said as she whispered to Juvia.

* * *

"Hmm?" Natsu said as he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Don't be rude you flame freak!" Gray said as he punched Natsu.

Natsu grinned as he looked at Gray with a laugh. "At least I'm not a stripper," he said with a laugh. It was very faint, but one could hear the faintest sound of an "aaaah~" in the background.

Gray scrambled to get dressed as he pulled Natsu along with him. "Are you going to tell her?" Gray asked as Natsu cocked his head in confusion.

"Tell her what?" he asked as Gray popped a vein. "You idiot!" Gray cried as he punched him. Before Natsu finished could finish calling him a bastard, Gray pulled him in close and whispered. "Are you going to tell her your feelings? Personally, I find Lucy to be cute, but she's not the one I like. It would be hard for me to break her heart."

"What the hell makes you think it's you?!" Natsu cried as he pushed Gray away turned around. "F-Fine, I'll tell her," Natsu said as he began to walk like a robot.

"You dumbass!" Gray cried in irritation as he saw the huge blush spreading over Natsu's face.

"What?" Juvia cried in surprise as Lucy tried to silence her, but it was far too late. Once again, it was being yelled out to the entire guild. Gray, who was holding Nastu by his vest as he shook him angrily, and Natsu, who was quickly becoming unable to think, turned as Juvia yelled out everything. "So if it isn't Gray, than that only leaves, Na-" Juvia didn't have to finish for the entire guild to realize who it was and have the two lovebirds blush in embarrassment.

"Either you tell her, or I will," Gray said as punched the pink-haired fire mage.

"Shut up!" Natsu cried as he grew furious and confused by all of the cheering and screaming of the other fairy tail mages. "I'm. All. Fired. Up." He said as he nervously tried to walk towards the red-faced Lucy who threatened to faint any second. Whistling and cheers proved to be distracting as he grew annoyed and stormed up to Lucy to get this over with. "Lucy!" Natsu cried as the blond girl jumped in fear. She slowly turned to look at him and he froze when he saw the tears of fear of rejection and humiliation slid down her cheeks as she shook. It pained Natsu to see her like that.

* * *

Taking his silence and tone as a form of warning or rejection, Lucy tried to stop the rejection before it happened. "Na-Natsu! It's not- It doesn't- Ugh forget it!" She cried as she tried to run. She ran until she reached the doors and tried to run for the safety of her bedroom. Natsu, however, stopped her from leaving as he grabbed her hand. The blond mage froze as she felt him breath heavily behind her, gasping for air as he told her to look at him. "Natsu," Lucy said as she trembled, "I can't."

"Damn it Lucy, how am I supposed to tell you this if you're not looking at me!" He pulled her into his embraced as he yelled with all his power. "**I LOVE YOU! I LOVE LUCY!**" Silence filled the room as everyone waited for her reaction. Tears slid down her cheeks as she took in his confession.

"What?" she asked as Natsu pulled away, but never let her go. He looked into her brown eyes as he panted.

"I Love you Lucy, since the first time I saw you smile and learned of the light in your heart. I want you to be my mate, Luce." Lucy cried as she hugged him and nodded.

"I love you Natsu. If you will have me, I will gladly be your mate," she said as the dragon slayer cried out from happiness. Everyone in the gild cheered and whistled as Natsu threw them a glare. "Shut up!" He cried as he through Lucy over his shoulder and burst the doors of the guild open.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy cried from embarrassment as she held on tightly to him.

"I'm taking my princess home, Now if you'll excuse us," he said as he rushed towards Lucy's home.

"Natsuuu~" Lucy cried as he carried her away.

* * *

"It was about time," Mira said as she winked at Levy. _Sorry, Lu-chan, but I knew it had to be done._

Everyone celebrated as Juvia hid behind a large wooden column. "Now Juvia doesn't have to worry about a love rival," she said with a wicked grin as she realized she couldn't see Gray. "Gray-sama?" she asked to herself as she scanned the room for him.

"What's up?" Gray asked as Juvia screamed. "Oi, are you okay?" he asked as Juvia turned to look away. "Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Gray-sama isn't wearing any clothes," she said as she flushed a deep crimson.

"Damn it!" he cried as another "aaah~" echoed within the guild.


End file.
